Lord Of Illusions
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: One of the real reasons Philip wanted to protect Dorothea
1. Love

"Flesh is a trap, and magic sets us free."

Dorothea stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. She no longer looked like the beautiful woman she had slowly turned into through the years. Before she was just a helpless terrified twelve year old girl, curled up and crying. Then time past and the awful memory of what happened became distant. She was beyond grateful for the life she was given, and how she had been loved from the very beginning. She remembered growing taller, her hair becoming darker, her body becoming developed and smooth. The way she learned about taking interest in herself and was always given the best of the best. Clothes bought in Europe, and the latest makeup lines and jewelry on her. She loved walking through a crowd in a tight cocktail dress. People turning, looking at her, knowing how beautiful she really was and the whispers she would hear of how lucky she was. She was Philip Swann's beautiful and young wife. And though the years that's what she was. Standing by his side, smiling for the crowds and always looking untouched, an angel…perfect.

Now the last few weeks she felt as through she was frozen in Hell. It all began when Philip showed her the newspaper reporting Quaid's death. From that point onward her seemly perfect life in her mansion in Los Angeles was shattered. Her distant relationship with her husband was no longer her biggest problem. Over the years through success and time, Philip had changed. He was no longer the beautiful nineteen year old boy who had saved her. Even though he performed all over the world and seemed like the most amazing man in the world on stage…he was scared. All those times looking over his shoulder, keeping to himself, unable to show her the love she needed. They grew apart even though she knew they still loved each other. Philip had been the person who saved her, who gave her everything she ever wanted, who worked so hard and risked it all just to make her happy. She knew he was a good man underneath it all. It just seemed impossible to reach him now so many years later. Then the deaths happened, she remembered that faithful night watching the swords fall on him. She remembered the stunned and confused feelings that rushed through her. She told D'Amour over and over again she didn't marry Philip for love.

But that wasn't true.

She couldn't help herself. Even though she couldn't place the feelings that were going through her, she knew deep down inside he really wasn't dead. Her mind kept grieving, trying it's hardest to understand what was happening. But heart stayed the same. She was to scared to deal with anything. She knew he was alive, somewhere…watching out. Danger was all around her and her life began to shatter and fall apart. It wasn't until she knew for sure that he was alive. The guilt and awful aching feeling inside her when she found out Philip knew about D'Amour and her. She wanted to find him, throw her arms around his thin body and beg for forgiveness. Tell him she didn't love D'Amour like she loved him. That she was sorry and that she was just so scared of being alone. That she would leave all of this behind to hide with him. To be together in the darkness as long as they loved each other.

Then she saw him, standing there talking with Nix. She remembered how terrified she felt rushing through the ruins of the desert house. Looking in at the monster they had killed when she was a child. There she saw the devil, speaking with her one true love. Then his eyes drifted over to her. So exhausted and tired looking. For a brief second she saw the same flicker she used to see in his eyes when he was younger. How his sparking blue ones would lock with her wide brown ones and how they knew without even speaking, how they felt. Here she understood that he had really loved her all this time. That everything he had done was to protect her. Now she had forgotten about him. Slept with another man, and seemed so ungrateful. She knew what she had done and it broke her heart to see him like this. Even though they had been apart for nearly a week…it seemed like a lifetime.

"Wait, you still feel something for that bitch."

Dorothea stood in the doorway in the room where it had all started. There Philip's sad looking eyes locked with hers and he slowly nodded.

"Yes…"

"YOU WILL NEVER LEARN!"

Nix screamed as he forced Philip up against the wall. Dorothea cried out as he watched Nix use his power, crushing his bones, squeezing his weak heart, and finally making his head bleed. Dorothea stood helpless, crying as she watched him scream out in pain and finally drop. Seconds later Nix laughed as Dorothea ran down the hallway looking for D'Amour.

"She's just flesh, Swannnie-boy. I'll show you!

Dorothea remembered when it was all over, only minutes later. D'Amour stood by the hole that lead deep down into the darkness of Hell. She meanwhile crawled over to her dying husband and held him in her arms. There he cried out in pain and began to shake. Dorothea remembered when he had saved her as a child how badly she had cried, and how his arm went out her and tried his hardest to sooth her. There he looked up at her, the flicker in his eyes dying. Dorothea had so many things to tell him before he shut his eyes and was still.

It was over now. Nix was dead and so wasn't his people. His never ending nightmare had finally been stopped. But along the way Dorothea discovered how much she had truly loved Philip. Now he was gone, torn away from flesh and set free. Now she had to live, move on and try her hardest to forget. But it wasn't that easy. Now knowing that she would never see him again, the grief and pain seemed to great.

Looking at her reflection, she saw she looked sixty-five instead of twenty-five. Dark circles were under each eye. Bloodshot and raw from crying, she lowered them for a second and knew how bad she looked. At first she tried thinking that Philip could finally be at peace. It was over, and she was alive. But it wasn't enough…it never would be. Her husband who she now knew that loved her so much was gone. Feeling her heart ache, she bent her head and began to softly weep. She no longer cared about her life. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed, still smelling the faint scent of his cologne. She would sleep through the entire day. Taking pills that numbed her. She would cry thinking about him and not even want to look at D'Amour. She knew he would leave her soon, go back to New York and forget about this entire thing. She didn't mean to push him away, but she felt so guilty. What they had done was a sin. She loved Philip and she did something so awful to him while he risked everything. She didn't look at D'Amour in that way. All she wanted was to have Philip back. To open her eyes and see him. To hold onto him and make him promise never to let her go.

"Dorothea?"

Dorothea snapped out of her thoughts before quickly wiping her eyes.

Turning towards the door, she opened it and saw D'Amour standing there. He had been staying with her every since it happened. His guestroom was right across from hers. He made sure she was okay, even though all she did was sleep. He somehow understood what she had been going through and was very understanding. He knew there wasn't a chance between them. Whatever had happened, it was over. Now all he wanted was to make sure she was okay. But the past two weeks had moved slowly. He didn't know if leaving for New York was the greatest idea right now. Dorothea felt guilty about doing this to him, but somehow knew the second if he left she would be alone and want to be with Philip. She would take to many pills and just fall asleep and never wake up. Remembering how his face looked as he died in her arms killed her every time. Knowing how much pain he was in and how she couldn't do a thing about it.

Looking up at him, D'Amour kept his face serious as he held up in arms and held her. She cried against his shoulder saying how sorry she was. She couldn't help it. It seemed to hit her over and over, even when she was asleep. The pain never went away. She didn't know how she was doing to deal with this. All she wanted was Philip back and hated herself for what happened. D'Amour lead her back to her bed and made sure she was comfortable before sitting by her side. Dorothea tried to control her tears before sighing, looking around this big empty room.

"I'm so sorry…I just can't help it."

"Shhh…it's okay, I understand.'

"I don't mean to act so helpless, that's the one thing I'm really not…at least not since I was a child, I just can't help but think about it, how I acted the first time, and now…"

"I think the first time you were confused and scared, you didn't know who to turn towards since Philip and you had been together for so long…I think deep down inside you knew he wasn't really gone."

Dorothea wiped her eyes again before shaking her head.

"I never knew it would hurt like this, I know I should be grateful that it's over, but it keeps hitting me that he's really gone, that all of this was to protect me and he's gone…oh I wish I could have him back, even if it was just for a second…I wouldn't let anything happen."

D'Amour took her hand and slowly began to rub it.

"I know, that's what makes you such a good person…but you can't do this to yourself, Philip didn't want you to be like this, the reason why he protected you was to let you live and forget about everything."

"I wish it was that easy…"

Dorothea then looked up at D'Amour.

"I want to thank you for everything…you stood by be though it all, thank you."

"I did that I was supposed to do, and I found out that there really is such a thing as magic, I think that's going to change me, and fight away my bad dreams for now on."

Dorothea faintly smiled.

"I'm sorry…"

"Shhh…"

D'Amour then smiled down at her.

"What we had was amazing, but I understand…I'll always love you Dorothea, but as a friend."

"You know, you can stay as long as you like…but if you want to go back to New York I'll understand, I don't want you to feel that you need to make care of me."

"I won't…in fact I've been thinking about it, unsure right now."

Dorothea then sighed before looking at him.

"I don't know if I should really tell you this…"

"What?"

Dorothea tried to search for the words. It had only been two weeks since everything happened. Now here they were in the master bedroom of her big empty mansion. Finally she sighed.

"I think I'm pregnant, I took a test earlier but I don't know for sure."

Dorothea didn't know what D'Amour's reaction would be like so she waited. Finally he tried his hardest to smile.

"That's great Dorothea…but."

Dorothea nodded.

"I know, I really don't know how to feel about it, I had been sick last month…brushed it off with everything that's happened, but I'm pretty sure."

"It's not mine."

"What?"

D'Amour cleared his throat.

"After my wife's death I got a vasectomy."

Dorothea blinked, she felt sick again. Earlier when she finally got the guts to dig out the pregnancy test underneath the sink, she held her breath before looking at the result. Through her thirteen years with Philip, they had talked about children but nothing ever happened. They tried a few times but with Philip being so busy touring…it never happened. Soon Dorothea blamed his fear of something happening and how children might add towards the entire thing. So it stayed in the back of her mind…but time past and nothing happened.

Dorothea remembered always wanting children by Philip the second she turned twenty. She only real job was to spend his money and keep the mansion up. She felt lonely at times, most of all when Philip was away, but as their marriage became more distant she thought maybe a child would fix everything. They joked about it and tried, but it seemed as though faith was waiting, knowing something awful was going to happen. Thinking for a second back at the past month before everything had happened, she remembered feeling sick in the morning and even once Philip seeing this. How she was late and never even got a chance to look into it since Philip's "stage" death happened. Was it really true.

Then she remembered that night…the night before news of Quaid's death in Philip's study. Remembering them making love. Suddenly her thoughts began to link together and she drew in a quick breath.

"Jesus…it's Philip's…"


	2. Life

Dorothea sat on the edge of the swimming pool. It was early morning and all ready the sky was giving signs that it would turn into another beautiful spring day. Her long slender legs hanging in the cool crystal clear water, she stared down thinking. It had now been seventeen whole days since everything had happened. Since it had finally been finished and her nightmare was destroyed. It had also been seventeen days since Philip had died. Lost in her own thoughts she knew that it was all lies. Time didn't heal anything. In fact the past seventeen days had been utter hell for her. Here she finally came forward with the truth of how she truly felt about her husband. Understood his actions and how it was all to protect her. That she had been lost and terrified through it all and now with everything over, she was alone. Why couldn't she go back in time? Change things and show him how sorry she was. She prayed softly to herself that really this was just some awful nightmare she was having. That she would wake up and everything would be all right. But here she was, sitting in this big empty mansion and pregnant. 

She hadn't gone to the doctor's yet. She had only found out three days ago. Looking down at her perfectly flat stomach she sighed. Why was this happening to her now? Why did it all feel like a soap opera? Thinking back she remembered her thirteen years with Philip. How they decided to stay together, here he was a scared teenager taking care of a little girl. How they became friends over time and struggled together. And finally how they had fallen in love. Thinking back towards the happy memories, she remembered being twelve years old, laughing as Philip used his power to lift her off the ground. Or whenever she watched him from the wings of the theaters whenever he preformed. Standing beside Valentine, smiling with excitement as she watched him hold the audience in the palm of his hand. She really thought Philip was the most amazing man in the world. He was different then everyone else, and whenever she watched him perform she felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world. Out of all the women he could have had…he chose her. He worked so hard to give her the life she deserved and here she was, knowing it was real. She remembered watching him at age twenty-three, dressed in tight leather pants and an open white shirt revealing his smooth chest. Running across the stage with his assistants, making them float as the music and lights built up. The sparkle in his eye whenever he would glance over at her in the wings and smile. Then once the curtain was drawn, how he would run over to her, gather her up and swing her around until she burst out laughing. There she was just a sixteen year old girl, falling in love.

She remembered when he began getting successful, how they traveled the world as the fame began building up. How she was always by his side and now one night in Paris, just a few days shy of her eighteenth birthday, how he proposed. She remembered how perfect their wedding was, and how they made love that night, his eyes locked with hers. And how afterwards he hiked himself up on his elbow and whispered in her ear…

"Flesh is a trap…and magic sets us free."

So many memories of him made her heart ache. Remembering the love they once shared and how she looked at him with eyes of a child. Every single part of him was perfect, and how lucky she felt being his wife.

What had happened?

She wanted that time back. She wanted all that lost time and build off it. To start over fresh…no longer feeling scared. She didn't care about the money or fame…all she wanted was him. Sitting back as the sun shinned down on her she thought of the baby. Children was something Philip and her had talked about once or twice. He thought it would be a great idea to start having them, but it was mostly her pushing away from the idea. She wanted them to have a baby, but she still felt so young. She didn't know if she would be able to do this without screwing up. They tried a few times and never wore protection, but every month nothing happened. Soon as they drifted apart…it never was brought up again. Then that night before finding out about Quaid's death. She remembered laying in the darkness of their master bedroom before hearing him come in. She watched him undress before slipping in beside her. Then how he turned her over, his beautiful blue eyes locked with her. Slowly he opened her robe and ran his hands down the length of her body. She stayed silent as he kissed her and finally moved himself on top of her, working his way down her neck. She stared up at him as he began to move inside her, pushing her into the bed and keeping up a steady pace. Watching him make love to her, she thought back at when he took her virginity only a few months after meeting. How embarrassed he felt and kept pushing her away. Then finally, how she came to him one night in the motel they were staying with and revealing her naked undeveloped body to him. How she watched him and felt something press against her as she slipped on his lap. Smiling she wanted to show him she wasn't a child…she was a woman who loved him. Now she thought back at them making love in the darkness, and how after he finishes he kissed her softly on the lips and fell asleep beside her.

She had no idea she was pregnant. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind. She knew it had to be Philip's. The baby he always wanted was finally here. Holding back tears she wished this would just stop. What was she going to do? She was hardly able to take care of herself. 

Just then D'Amour walked over and sat beside her. Smiling he took her hand.

"How you feeling?"

Dorothea shrugged. 

"Just thinking about stuff…"

"The baby?"

Dorothea nodded.

"This is all I have left of Philip, I mean he wanted a child so badly but it never happened…I'm so confused, like I'm under water or something."

"Do you want the baby?"

Dorothea looked over.

"I don't know, part of me is scared…I know there's nothing that can hurt me anymore, but it's weird, I know I'll never be alone but with Philip gone…I just don't know."

"If you would like…I mean I know I can never replace Philip, but I'll could stay…"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, you did so much all ready…"

Dorothea smiled over at D'Amour as he looked out at the water.

"I stayed because I wanted to, and I ended up finding comfort in a lot of things, you're my friend Dorothea and I want to stay…not just to take care of you, but to start fresh."

"You mean you would leave everything behind?"

"There's not much to leave behind in New York anyways…I like it here and I like helping you, maybe we could raise the baby together, I would never attempt to be anything else but a friend to you or a second father to your child."

"I know that Harry, I just don't want you feeling like you need to take care of me."

"I don't…you're my only friend I got left, and this baby…well I liked Philip in the end and I know he was a good person who loved you, I think he would of wanted you to have the baby and move on."

Dorothea fought back tears.

"I just miss him so much…"

"I know you do, but we'll take care of each other…and this baby, we'll show him or her who his father was and what he did for you."

Dorothea wiped a silent tear from her face before faintly smiling.

"I would like that, I mean this entire time I wanted to die and just be with him, maybe this baby is a sign to live, to move on…"

"I think so to."

Dorothea nodded before looking out, she decided to move on, have the baby and hold onto these memories she had of Philip. Inside her was growing their child, and she was going to prove to herself that she was strong…that Philip made her this way.


	3. Inside

_Seven months later_

Dorothea looked down at the beautiful white crib that sat in the newly finished nursery and smiled. D'Amour had spent the last two months with her fixing it up to be just perfect. Now standing there, in the room that used to serve as Philip's study, she smiled before looking at the mobile that hung down. It was made out of crystals, tiny little stars that sounded like wind chimes whenever a breeze came through the windows. Reaching out, her slender fingers touched the stars as it made a beautiful song like noise. Then she remembered…

Philip strapped to the platform as it slowly moved, his eyes serious and focused as the music built up. Dorothea remembered how nervous she was knowing this was a new illusion and sat on the edge of her seat. High above, nearly thirty feet in the air were the spinning platform with the swords hanging above her husband's body. The dancers moved about as Dorothea watched. Philip undid the first shackle that held down his wrist and pulled himself out of the way just in time. Dorothea shut her eyes for a second feeling her heart jump into her throat. The music became louder and he began undoing the shackle that held down his neck. Dorothea remembered how nervous she felt, but then watched with such amazement. This was her husband. Even though they had slowly been drifting apart over the years, she knew he still loved her. Thinking back when he was just nineteen years old, holding her as they drove away into the desert together, she knew deep down inside they would work things out.

Then it happened…

The sword dropped and landed in Swann's arm. A few people from the audience screamed as the next sword fell even faster. This time into his leg. Over the music she could hear Philip screaming as the swords began to drop one after another after another. Something was wrong, this was happening to fast.

"Have you seen this before?"

Dorothea shook her head.

"No…"

"Something's wrong here…"

More swords fell as Philip screamed, Dorothea saw people turning away looking sick to their stomachs. She felt frozen, unable to do anything. Philip was covered in blood as swords stuck out of him. Screaming the final one dropped in his stomach. She saw his body go limp as everyone began screaming, pushing to get out of the theater. D'Amour took her hand and they hurried up to the stage. There Valentine stood as Dorothea clutched her hand to her mouth. No…this couldn't be. Not Philip. He was the one who had always been with her all these years, the one who saved her, the one who loved her. No, he couldn't be dead, it was just a joke.

Dorothea collapsed in front of Philip's body, blood all over his clothes as swords stuck out in different directions like pins. Dorothea felt her heart pound as he began crying, reaching out.

"No…"

Valentine was by her side, trying his hardest to take her away.

"It's no use, come away…"

"No…"

Dorothea sobbed, not Philip…

Snapping out of that awful memory, she saw herself looking at the crib. For a brief second she thought instead of stars she saw swords. Blinking, she focused her eyes and stood there. Goose bumps broke out on her arms as she shook. Slowly her hand went to her now perfectly round stomach. Inside the baby kicked. It has been a long pregnancy. But D'Amour had been by her side the entire time. She was grateful for everything and saw this baby was a sign to move on. But part of her felt so lonely that Philip wasn't here to see it happen. This was his baby growing inside her. It wasn't fair another man got to be there as time went on. Her spirits had risen since she found out she was pregnant. But still she always thought of Philip. His beautiful eyes looking at her with such sadness. She was happy to have his baby since this was the only part of him she had left. It might not have been everything she wanted, but it would have to do.

He due date was coming up, both Dorothea and D'Amour agreed not to find out the sex of the baby until it was born. Dorothea was scared and exciting, counting down the days until she could hold her baby in her arms.

Just then she remembered something.

The morning that Swann was killed in the desert, Dorothea remembered sitting in the doorway of the room where it had all started, and watched that monster Nix talk to him. She remembered the look of sadness in his eyes as he looked at her, and then how Nix used his power to throw him against the wall. Dorothea remembered almost seeing inside him as he pulled on his heart, broke his arm, and then made him bleed through the brain. It was almost as though she could feel her husband's pain.

She remembered him crying out and falling onto the floor motionless.

Then it hit her…

She remembered during their marriage, Philip would often remark on what a great connection they both shared. How sometimes without even speaking they could read each other's thoughts. How often when he was away and Dorothea was feeling depressed, he would call in in the middle of the night claiming he felt the same. It seemed as though they were on the same wave length. It then hit her, remembering that awful sad look he gave her before Nix forced him against the wall. He wasn't looking at her…he was looking inside her.

The almost two month fetus growing deep inside her, safe and perfect. He looked in and saw it for just a second and knew it was his. Their child growing inside her. He had to protect her.

So he did.

And right before he died, crying in her arms…she remembered one of his hands lightly touching her flat stomach and finally dropping. The cries weren't in pain. They were in anger…that he couldn't be there to see his baby be born.

Holding back tears, Dorothea then felt an awful pain. Holding herself she looked around. The pain came again. Crying out she held herself before she felt water gush down her legs and hit the carpet.

"D'Amour!"

He came running in seconds later, Dorothea held herself. The pain was getting worse.

D'Amour looked down at her half suspired before smiling.

"Your water just broke."

Dorothea shook her head.

"It's too soon!"

Taking her hand he lead her out to get to the hospital. All the meanwhile Dorothea prayed her baby would be all right.


	4. Free

"_The lady has a new love, all your friends are dead…your alone now."_

"NO!"

Dorothea cried out as they laid her on the stretcher. Right away a bunch of nurses began racing her down the corridor as D'Amour tried to follow behind. Dorothea was almost nine months along, and the pregnancy had gone perfectly fine. The last ultrasound showed that everything was going perfectly fine. The baby seemed healthy and growing. Dorothea had taken good care of herself and even stopping taking her medication for depression. She enjoyed being pregnant and D'Amour and her shared a great bond now. Just a few nights ago they stayed up half of the night laughing down in the living room watching movies. Every once in awhile she would place his hand on her stomach to feel the baby kicking. The two of them had been good for each other during this and were looking forward to the baby finally coming.

"Just lay still honey, everything is going to be all right."

Dorothea shook her head, the pain was getting worse.

A few minutes later they set her up in a room and had a fetal heart monitor going. So far everything was going fine. Dorothea was having contractions, but D'Amour sat by her side holding her hand and talking her through it.

This was it, the baby was really coming.

Thinking back, the last nine months had gone by in a flash. Swann had only been around for nearly a month or so into it before Dorothea even knew she was pregnant. The rest she had been on her own, taking care of herself and making sure nothing would happen to this baby. This was all she had left of Philip and her. Now it was really going to happen. She would be a mother within a few hours, and this baby would change her life completely. Laying back, snapping her eyes shut in pain she deeply breathed.

She had to focus on something positive. Even though she was beyond grateful Harry was with her, a huge part of her heart wished deeply for Philip to be here. It was his baby after all. She knew he would of done anything to see it. Now she would raise this baby with D'Amour, always wishing in the back of her mind that it was her husband instead. That one day she would have to decide what to tell her child about their father or how it's parents met. All of these things scared her since Philip was really dead, and inside she would be alone. Crying, she squeezed Harry's hand.

She then remembered when Philip proposed to her when she was just seventeen years old. They were in Paris and this was his first world tour around the world. Within only two years he was the most famous illusionist around with her always by his side. She remembered they shared a beautiful evening together and how late one night he brought her up the Eiffel tower. There they were, completely in love and young. How they gazed out at the city and looked up at the sparking stars. Then he got down on one knee and showed her the beautiful wedding ring she still wore. She remembered gasping and getting completely speechless. How he smiled up at her with those blue eyes and asked her to be his wife. Thinking at how she screamed yes and how he began laughing, picking her up and spinning her around.

Another contraction came and Dorothea leaned forward, sweat dripping off her.

She remembered as he spun her around, they slowly lifted off the ground for a second. This was what real magic was like, she knew it.

Next thing Dorothea knew, they were moving her to delivery. Harry followed how dressed in scrubs. Once they got her on the table and hooked up, the doctor came in.

"Okay Dorothea, I'll need you to start pushing." "Ready…one, two, three!"

Dorothea pushed with all her might as the nurses help her. Harry was by her side, telling her to keep pushing and that she was doing great.

Pushing again, pain soared through her as she cried out. She thought of Philip and wished so badly he was here while their baby was being born.

"One more push!"

Dorothea snapped her eyes closed and then everything became dark. For a brief second she thought she heard crying in the distance as the pain slowly went away. Then she thought she heard Philip.

"_Dorothea?"_

_She opened her eyes and she wasn't in the hospital, in fact she was laying out in the desert at dusk. Slowly picking herself up and brushing dirt off her, she looked at her flat stomached and wondered what happened to her baby. Standing up she saw him._

_He looked exactly like he did before he died, standing there and smiling. All of her emotions ran loose before she threw herself in his arms. This had to be dream. Grabbing onto him with all her might she cried into his shirt. _

"_Philip!"_

_He put his arms around her, softly kissing her._

"_Shhh, it's all right."_

_Dorothea pulled back and looked into his deep blue eyes, tears of joy began falling down her face as she smiled._

"_I love you so much Philip, please don't ever leave me again."_

_He leaned in and kissed her._

"_I won't, I promise."_

_Holding onto him she wanted to tell him about the baby and how badly she wanted to see it. But before she could say anything else he held her tightly as the sun went down._

"_Flesh is a trap…"_

"_And magic sets us free."_

_She finished, laying her head against his chest._

"_I'll never leave you again my love."_

_Dorothea looked up at him._

"_What about our baby?"_

"_She'll be fine, she has somebody who will look after her."_

_Dorothea then knew what had happened, she died giving birth to her baby._

"_We had a girl?"_

_More tears fell from her face as Swann smiled._

"_She's beautiful, just like you."_

"_I can't leave her alone Philip…I can't."_

"_Shhh, it's okay…she has someone, we'll see her one day I promise."_

_Dorothea struggled through the tears before nodding._

"_Am I dead?"_

"_Your set free…"_

_Leaning in, the two of them kissed._

"I'm sorry Mr. D'Amour…we tried everything we could."

Harry nodded as the doctor turned away. Just then a nurse walked over with the newborn in her hands. Harry looked over as the nurse faintly smiled and handed the baby over to him. Holding her, he saw how tiny she was. Looking down at the deliver table, he looked down at Dorothea who looked so peaceful. Sitting down beside her, he fought back tears as he showed the baby to her.

"She's so beautiful, I wish you could of seen her."

It seemed as though the moment the baby was born, Dorothea simply slipped away. Now Harry knew that this would be the only thing that would keep him going. He promised that he would take care of her, and he knew he would. Holding the baby he smiled before wiping a tear away.

Dorothea was free and with Swann.


	5. Magic

_Five years later_

Harry stood back, sunglasses on as Morgan slowly walked up towards the two graves, a few wild flowers clutched in her tiny hands. She looked just like her parents. Beautiful dirty blond hair, and bright blue eyes. She stood in a sundress before kneeing. Putting the flowers down on each grave, she leaned forward and kissed the two marble headstones.

"I love you mommie and daddy."

Harry walked forward before taking a moment of silence to look at the two graves. Slowly he offered his hand and she shook it. Both stood there for awhile before Harry looked down at her and made her giggle. Turning around the two walked out of the cemetery. 

Philip Swann

1964- 1995

Dorothea Swann

1971- 1996

This was their magic, their daughter who would live on without ever seeing evil or fear in her entire life.

Harry walked on with her, as the sun slowly began to set.

The End.


End file.
